newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuren
GENERAL Character Name: Katsuren Aliases: N/A Race: Draenei Gender: Female Profession: Being a lazy shamaness Apparent age: 23 Mane: N/A Fur: N/A Appearance details: Has long, dark hair that flows just below her shoulders. Her rather short horns curve along her head, the rather sharp tips pointing upward. Childhood: Before the arrival of the Burning Legion, Kat had a rather lazy childhood. The was the second of three daughters to be born, and is only slightly older than her brother. Notable relationships: Is currently in a relationship with Judisu. PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: Outside of helping her youngest sister, Melnixa, Kat's primary goal within Azeroth is to find the remains of her oldest sibling, Caliadne. Receiving a vision during meditation, the shamaness learns her sisters soul is tortured and trapped somewhere between this world and that of the spirits. She has joined the LTK in hopes of gaining the ability and strength to put her sisters soul to rest. Emotional Disposition: Moodiness: Typically does not suffer from such. Kat usually has her head up in the clouds if she is not on duty and does her best not to carry negative feelings on her shoulders so that others are affected. Core Traits Sense of Humor: Has little understanding of sarcasm in this new world. Though she is very lighthearted, the draenei is typically unaware if she tells a joke, and usually never means to. Outlook: Has a rather optimistic outlook of life always looking for the best outcome for both parties during conflict. The glass is half full~ Though, this is also due to the fact that she would rather not believe things can be as dark in life as they truly are as a form of self preservation. Integrity: Is as honest and upfront as she can possibly be. The shamaness believes holding dark secrets or breaking her own personal code of honor will harbor bad spirits and have her risk being assaulted by both actual manifestations of the dark, and simple mental anguish. Impulsiveness: Highly impulsive. Kat is known to go off and attempt to accomplish whatever her mind is set on, even if no true solution can be seen at that time. Boldness: Knows fear and is willing to admit such, but even in the face of such she wouldn't back down unless it would be foolish to remain. Though if loved ones are in danger she will fight tooth and nail to see them safe. Flexibility: Is willing to adapt to situations, even if it brings her well out of her comfort zone. Affinity: A strong affinity for nature and the spirits, typically keeping herself in an environment where she interacts with such. While she has trouble bonding with her peers, she is able to develop strong relationships with close individuals. Comportment: Attempts to hold a strong outer appearance to match her inner fire. Though, her words and interactions with others hold compassion and empathy. Even so, the things she says typically makes her seem rather naive, and in some cases she is. Interactivity: Usually attempts to keep to herself in public situations. Disclosure: If someone tells her a secret, it remains that way unless the persons well being is at risk. Even then she will speak with such a person multiple times in hopes of finding a solution before finally turning to outside aid. Conformity: Has troubles conforming to new lifestyles, even finding discomfort with things out of her norm. While she is proud, and happy to be within the order, the new lifestyle is troublesome for the draenei. Sexuality Sexual Orientation: Bi Libido: High Sexual Expressiveness: Usually keeps such away from public eye though hesitates little in private if she has desires for one in particular. Sexual Expressive Style: Dominate Openness to Sexual Experience: Rather open to new things Promiscuousness: Believes in a true relationship and prefers such over multiple partners. Though it is unlikely she would sleep around when single, it isn't unheard of. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Follows her beliefs and the rules governing them, though is not blinded by such. If a loved one is in danger, she would break principles in order to help them and ask for forgiveness later. Tolerance: Is tolerant to every religion and belief. She does not see one belief as better than the other and encourages one to discover such on their own. Expression of beliefs: enjoys talking to others about her beliefs Converting others: Is not one to convert others though is not against teaching those interested. Attitude: Other Topics of Conversation: Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Hobbies and Enjoyments: Finds joy in reading and learning what she can of Azeroth and their various beliefs in the Light. If Kat isn't reading, she's likely within the forest meditating and strengthening her bond with the spirits and very elements of the planet. She also -loves- pets. Mental Disorder(s): Has no serious mental disorders, though at times suffers from depression if memories of the past become too heavy to bear. Such events occur when she is left with a recent loss and can last for weeks at a time, though such has not happened for several years. BACKGROUND Birthplace: Was born on the planet Argus within the capital city Mac'Aree. Family: Her mother died during the Burning Legion invasion of her home planet, causing her husband to be lost in his grief. Her brother Augni went off to war in the North upon their arrival in Azeroth. Kat's eldest sister, Caliadne took care of her siblings, acting like the mother they had lost until she too left her home of Exodar to be lost within the Eastern Kingdoms. The youngest, Melnixa, studied to become a sorceress, holding the power of the arcane, quite the opposite of Kat.